Lo que sé
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: Kurt odia los trenes, les tiene tanto miedo. Y tiene un buen motivo. Por ello, se asombra a sí mismo cuando aborda uno para ver a un desconocido.


**Lo que sé**

**.**

Kurt odia los trenes, les tiene tanto miedo. Y tiene un buen motivo.

Hace casi quince años un accidente de tren le dejo sin familia. Sus padre murieron en ese instante, sus abuelos unos días después en la fría cama de un hospital. Sin nadie que le quisiera o cuidara de él, llegó a un orfanato. Un día soleado y caluroso, el sol brillando en lo alto y aves cantado, a finales de diciembre. Ahora, tantos años después puede ver la ironía.

Se acostumbró a encogerse y estar escondido en los lugares más olvidados, tratando de evitar regaños y malos tratos. No tuvo amigos, el ambiente era pesado: una completa y eterna competencia. Los niños siempre trataban de ser los mejores en algo y por ello caer bien a los visitantes. Para así ser adoptados, y ser queridos.

Él llego teniendo seis años, ver a su familia morir: entre metales retorcidos, equipaje y sangre. Afecto su habla y su comportamiento. No hablaba con nadie e incluso tartamudeaba si sentía demasiado presión, por lo que no convivía con nadie. Ocurrió hasta que llegó un niño, un año menor. David que tenía problemas con el control de esfínteres, esto se hacía evidente cada noche, con el gruñido de los cuidadores y las burlas de los niños. Por ello lo habían marginado, al igual que él.

La soledad les hizo acercarse y ser amigos. Emocionados, se dedicaban a jugar ellos solos, en el fondo del patio. Donde los grandes no entraban, pues siempre se mantenían en los lindes del enorme patio trasero con la casa hogar, tratando de llamar la atención de los solicitantes.

Fueron mejores amigos por dos años, hasta que el propio Dave cambió. Dejó de tener problemas y dejó de relacionarse con Kurt. Se avoco a relacionarse con los mayores, hacer uso de su fuerza y su fortaleza para los deportes. Y su esfuerzo se fue recompensado, fue adoptado. Como era su mayor sueño, el de él, también el de Marie con su permanente sonrisa, los niños mayores y Kurt.

Después de todo, ¿Qué hay de malo con querer ser feliz?

Solo, de nuevo.

Hasta que un año después llegó, un adolescente. Fue recogido por servicios sociales, por el maltrato recibido. Se decía que había sido encontrado en un parque al amanecer, golpeado hasta la médula. Y con sus cosas en cajas de cartón a un lado. Otros, aseguraban que se había escapado a media noche solo con lo puesto para ir a un concierto de rock, sus padres en represalia le habían encerrado en el ático durante una semana sin comer. Sea cualquiera la historia real, lo terrible y real: era que sus padres eran los causantes de sus heridas.

Kurt tenía once recién cumplidos cuando le vio. Pero sin atreverse a hablarle, se quedó sentado en el rincón trasero para observarle. Nunca le miró de frente, no se atrevía. Solo de imaginarlo sus piernas temblaban cual gelatina. Dos años le observo en silencio. Hay algo que atormente al castaño unos días ante de que el otro se vaya, sus sueños y poluciones se plagan con su rostro y gestos. Lo que le hace aún más difícil mirarle. Él se fue, y como uno más de los mayores que no son adoptados no supo más de él.

Pasan los años, hasta que Kurt también tiene que emigrar. Puede decir que ese día es un cumulo de dos emociones: felicidad y tristeza juntas. Se encuentra emocionado por ser libre y dejar atrás a quienes enturbiaron sus días. Aun así fueron varios años en los que estuvo allí.

Una semana antes de su cumpleaños, le llega una carta. Con manos temblorosas la abre. No hay mensaje, foto o postal. Solo un boleto de tren para Baltimore. Lo primero que piensa es que se trata de un error o quizá una broma cruel.

Pero no tiene nada que perder, y eso de alguna manera le motiva para ser valiente en ese instante.

o.O.o

Ahora se arrepiente, tiene las mangas de su abrigo estrujadas en sus puños. La piel mojada, sudada y unas náuseas incomparables. Prácticamente se arroja a la estación, una señora le mira fijamente. Da tres pasos hacia adelante, y recuerda que no tiene a donde ir. El sobre sólo contenía el boleto, nada más. Sin motivos o explicaciones.

—No es muy inteligente, recorrer un estado, para encontrarte con un desconocido. — La voz habla desde atrás de Kurt. Sentado en la incómoda sala de espera, no puede evitar congelarse.

—Tampoco es enviar pasajes a desconocidos. Y no dar motivos. — Ha reconocido la voz. Imposible pero lo ha hecho, el mayor se asombra.

—No somos desconocidos. — Llega a estar frente a Kurt.

—No, no lo somos— Concuerda el castaño. Niega y frunce los labios. — ¿Cómo sabes de mí?

—Me miraste fijamente durante dos años. — Se abraza a si mismo mientras siente su cara arder.

—Creí que no te dabas cuenta, que era sutil...— Un sonrisa ligera se forma en el rostro de su acompañante.

—Yo también te miraba, pero no era oportuno.

— ¿Ahora lo es?— Se burla.

—No, pero es legal.

* * *

Creo que le falta, pero es el que les debía de ayer. Espero mejorarlo.

Gracias por comentar, nos leemos mañana.

Besos "3"


End file.
